The devil's fright on a halloween night
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Summary inside, oneshot, contains shounen-ai, don't like it then don't read it! Sasunaru story!


**Hina-chan: Since it was Halloween(or however it's spelled) I thought it would be best to give out a story for Halloween. A favourite couple of mine and probably for others...SASUNARU!!!**

**Warning: Sadly no raping, a death scene and surprisingly no swearing.**

**Summary: Sasuke knew it was bound to happen, since it was Konoha city's first Halloween night. He was not surprised to notice that he had caused it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters so don't sue!!**

* * *

Sasuke's pov~

The night was a bit cold and the stars had started to shine in the night sky. The wind howled through the naked trees, blowing whatever was left of the orange and yellow coloured leaves around on the ground, begging to be piled up on top of each other so that the children could throw themselves onto them.

I looked at my watch and watched as a few kids and their parents took them by the hand, leading them toward the houses. My arms were getting too cold and the collar around my neck was getting a bit tight as if it were choking me. I heard the door opening and turned around and saw my love dressed up as a baby fox. He blushed as I smirked and grabbed him by the hand, taking him away from the adults and the children.

"Sasuke, are you cold?" He asked in such a cute voice and I replied to it.

"No, I'm fine" We walked a bit until we got to some place private.

"Sasuke, you pervert, you said we wouldn't do this until we got to your place!" My beautiful angel spoke out.

"You know what they used to call a night like this...devil's night, the devil comes out to play" I could feel my lover's tender hands push on my shoulders, sending me back to my side of the bench.

My gaze did not leave his blue, round orbs. Who would want to? I closed my own eyes and leaned forward, not caring if he pushed me away again. Again I felt his hands stop me, but I just took both his hands and held them together. I placed my lips onto his, tasting the banana flavoured chapstick he had on.

He was not being submissive as he was two days ago, so I let go of his hands and placed my thumb over his shirt, feeling for his nipple. I opened my eyes and forced my tongue into his mouth, making sure I was able to taste everything inside his mouth. His eyes were now closed and he became submissive in no time at all.

Everything around us seemed as though it had been going through time but stopped all at once, just enough for me to taste my lover's lips. I withdrew my tongue from his mouth, letting him get a bit of air. The air around us seemed to be getting a bit more colder and I breathed warm air into my hands, warming them up.

"Your brother told me about what happened the night last year...he said something about an incident....Sasuke, what was he talking about?" I didn't answer and instead of giving him another kiss...I started to choke him.

My lover gasped for air as my eyes turned bloodshot red and my voice sounded deeper then usual. I had no self control except for my eyes. As I watched my lover slowly close his eyes, tears started to run down both my cheeks. My tears hit my pant leg as I made no attempt to let go, listening to his soft voice slowly drain from his beautiful body made me cry even more as my evil hands let his slim neck go.

"N-Naruto....I'm sorry" I kissed him on the lips and breathed air into his lungs.

He coughed a bit while I wiped the tears away from my shocked face. His eyes squinted, adjusting to the night. I looked up and saw the moon turn from red to white as if evil was on it's way to another defenseless victim. I felt two arms surround me, holding my body closer to my lover's. More tears streamed down my face as I felt his small kisses on my forehead.

"Sasuke...nnng..." I felt some kind of ooze on my forehead and wiped it and stared at my fingers.

My body shot right up as if someone had placed ice cubes down my back. I stared at my lover in shock as blood ran down from the side of his mouth. His fox shirt had become red all over near the stomach area, drenching with blood. I looked behind my lover and saw a black shadow, holding a knife in its mutated hand.

"Speak the devil's words on his birthday...and hell shall come for your beloved" Was all that the creature had said and it disappeared into the cement ground.

The sound of bats could be heard from a distance as I stared at my lover's limp body. His skin felt cold against my own as his body slumped over. Tears made their way back down my cheeks as I clutched his hair tightly, crying into the night quietly to myself. I must have said his name at least a hundred times before someone called the police on me.

The police sent me to jail for murder. But I was freed since they couldn't find the knife that I supposedly stabbed my boyfriend with. Instead of freeing me to my rightful home...they placed me in a mental institute. I co-operated with them, doing as they asked. That was until one of them refused to let me go for a walk.

I lost control over my body and let my anger gush out all the feelings that I had deep within me. I kept hearing my angel's voice that I was starting to believe that I was actually going crazy. I breathed in heavily as the guard that I had knocked down, squinted his eyes, trying to focus on where he was.

I ran for it, not turning back, not looking back at what I had just done...that's when I heard someone crying. It wasn't me that much was sure. I sighed and looked to see who was crying and I saw the most beautiful body I had ever seen. But it reminded me so much of Naruto's that it made me sick to my stomach.

"Hey...why are you crying?" I asked and looked in his cell.

"You....killed someone didn't you..." The boy stopped his crying and looked at me with tear filled eyes.

"How...do you know that?" He laughed a bit.

"Word gets around when you're in an institute...people don't really care but if it was on Halloween night then...they're all ears for your story" His eyes were bright green, almost as green as the grass outside.

"Why are you in here for?" I asked the boy.

"Same as you....they thought I killed my lover...but it wasn't me who did it so they thought I was crazy" His voice sounded harsh and threatening at the same time.

"Then...let's get out together...you...could start a new life..." The boy at first shook his head but then said OK to the idea.

We made our great escape, my hand never let go of his as we ran ourselves out of the mental hospital for good. His hair was almost the same as my angel's hair was. Spiky but instead of being blond...it was dark brown, like melted chocolate. The wind hit our faces bringing with it a fresh smell of spring flowers.

I drove the two of us out of there in one of the small trucks that were parked just outside.

* * *

Three years later.....

The night my lover died and I was still dressing up for this god forsaken tradition. All because I promised my new boyfriend that I would take him for a stroll. The night was just as cold as it was three years ago. Feeling a shiver go down my spine, I looked up at the moon and gave a sigh of relief when I noticed that there was no red moon but a full white.

The door opened, and out came my boyfriend dressed up as a sexy vampire that would have had all the girls pouting and wishing that their body was just as good looking as his. I smirked and nipped at his neck. I had dressed up as a cat again like I did three years ago.

"Sasuke....I thought you were going to be a bat...."

"Changed my mind at the last minute...." I said and led him down the street, my fingers intertwined with his, never letting go.

My new lover and I sat ourselves on a nearby bench. My heart was racing as my mind tried to find something else to talk about other than the devil's words. I did not want the same thing to happen again.

"My lover died on the same night as yours did...was it fate or..."

"I don't know...all I know is that it wasn't my fault..." I buried my face in my hands as I heard the sound of bats again.

"Even after three years...you still manage to say it...." A shadow appeared behind my new lover's back and I quickly turned his body, so that mine was in the path of the knife that had stabbed my angel three years ago.

I coughed out some blood and smiled as I began to remember Naruto's blue eyes and his soft voice. The devil's follower that was hiding behind a shadow all these years yelled out in frustration at his failed assignment. The shadow disappeared, taking the knife with him as he left. The moon returned to its natural color as the boy that was my lover for three years, held my body in his arms, making sure his tears would fall against the back of my cat costume.

"I finally get to be with you...my angel..." I managed to say before my whole world turned dark.

At first I was in a dark tunnel that looked like it went on and on but I noticed a bright light coming toward me. It was small and whiter than the usual white that you would see on a pencil crayon. It shined its light into my eyes, forcing me to squint. And that's when it spoke to me.

"Sasuke...you can come home now...Sasuke...I'm waiting..." My eyes watered and tears came down my face as I poked the white orb with my finger.

In an instant, I was away from the tunnel and in front of my lover once again. My costume was replaced with a long white shirt that had matching pants to it.

My angel had the same voice as he had three years ago.

"Sasuke, let's go home" He held out his hand and smiled at me. The most precious smile I had longed to see again.

But as I took his hand, I heard the sound of someone crying and I looked back. My body was still in the hands of another person, being mourned to by someone who was not Naruto.

"Sasuke...if you're up there...I'm letting you know that I'll be fine....you get to see your loved one right?" The boy that was holding my body no longer was holding onto anything.

My body disappeared as if it were all a dream. But it wasn't, this was reality. The boy back down on earth cried a bit more but smiled to himself and looked up at me, or so I thought it was me when it was actually the stars he was looking up at.

"Love can be powerful...even in the devil's playground...." I spoke to myself and grabbed onto my angel's hand and we both walked toward a large, golden yellow gate.

"You're home....Sasuke" My angel spoke in his angelic voice as he happily ran through the large opened space that the gate had opened up for us.

* * *

A/n: Hope you liked it....R/R please!!! Oneshot!!


End file.
